Master Poem
by RoMythe
Summary: Poems about/for our favorite Masters. But I don't think they'll like them. Why? Because I'm quite harsh in these poems. The Masters are: Yoda, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia and Qui-Gon Jinn 'till so far. Obi-Wan's up!
1. Master Yoda

**Hello everyone! Here are my Master Poems, updated and well. I hope they have less mistakes now. Anyway, enjoy!******

Master Yoda

Master Yoda, as the Grand Master you should know

That everything is changing; it's an unwritten vow.

The Sun will rise the Sun will go down, it seems so easy

Yet what I will tell you now might make you feel queasy

Dark times are coming, very fast

No one knows how long the light side will last

Danger is waiting without a sound

Waiting to be found

Your biggest fault is forgetting the here and now

And that is not something you can allow

So I'll try to teach you a lesson

Yes, I have a confession

You underestimate the power of fantasy, of dreaming

But all it needs is believing

Let your mind flow from the future, and I swear;

In time, the shadows will vanish, and everything will become clear


	2. Master Windu

**And another one…****  
****Oh, oh, I almost forgot the Disclaimer! But we all know what it will sy, so..******

Master Windu

This one is for you, Master Windu,

Only second after Yoda, one of the most important

But still, there's one thing you can't do;

You said you would give everything for the Jedi Order, including your soul

But while the War started went on, you suddenly changed from goal

The Republic became more essential then the Order

You exceeded your own border

All because of your need; a need for peace

And now, you're time's up, there won't be a release

You don't understand? Let me explain.

Your idea of peace is civilization; the Republic became your chain

You lost the key, and now you're forever bound

You are lost between it all, and you won't be found

Your once piercing eyes are now full of shock

Your mind and beliefs are no longer like a solid rock

A blue flash, pain, flaming hot

You fall, until you are nothing more than a tiny spot

In your last moments to your death

You take one final breath

Now you realize what you've done

But you won't be saved by the Light, because it is no longer.

Thanks for reading. If you've a request for somebody, please tell me and I might write another one.


	3. Master Gallia

**Master Adi Gallia**

If one word would describe you, then it would be fierce 

Yes, you are a strong woman, yet your blue eyes hold no look of pierce

You're unbreakable, yet soft

For your Padawan you are a safe loft

You make no hasty decisions; better do research first

You are positive; never thinking the worst

Your intuition comes to you well

It has saved you and others more than one time from hell

A legendary pilot, just like Clee Rhara, you are 'the shooting star'

All these things made you into who you are

You were an excellent fighter, you fought with Grievous twice

The first time you made it, the second time you couldn't suffice

It's a pity that your death was at his hands

I think you deserved a third chance


	4. Master Jinn

**And the longest yet, I present:******

Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

You're compassionate, and a friendly man

And you follow the Force's will, just because you can

You also have an affinity for poor things; even if they are little worms

Or as Obi-Wan calls them: 'pathetic life forms'

Though you're from the Living Force, yes, you've always been

You're the blindest man I've ever seen

You'll probably proclaim you don't understand me

But deep in your heart you know you'll agree

First Xanatos, then our poor Obi-Wan

The things you did, you can't make them undone

You treated Obi-Wan wrong;

He should be loved, but your prejudice was too strong

You are no man of emotions

But at last, you love him, and if you would tell him it would work like a healing potion

Yet you do not, you're scared

Yes, the great Qui-Gon Jinn is afraid of his feelings bared

But don't you see it? He's pure Light

You already have lost that fight

Show him love, like you did with Tahl

By the way, that was so banal

You should just have kissed her, now it's too late

You'll walk forever with that weight

Yes, there are many things you handled bad

Though, Obi-Wan calls you his 'Dad'

You had a hard life; your own heart betrayed you

At the end, with Obi-Wan's help, you pulled through

Yet you betrayed him, when you stood before the Council

The things you said should have been written on a stencil

You wanted too much too soon

You were like a terrible monsoon

This became your death, you expected too much from everyone

Understanding from Obi-Wan

High expectations from Anakin Skywalker

Then you met the Sith stalker

He almost accomplished by killing you

Then your Padawan came, and fought against his greatest foe

But even at your near death, you broke his heart

Your final words were about Anakin, and you left him apart

Your touch was not enough

Because of you, he had it rough

You learned somewhere immortality

Obviously only you could, because of your personality

But why didn't you contact earlier, or was that no solution?

I think it would have been a great contribution

Anyway, my advice is already too late

Still, I'll tell you, here it comes, sit down and wait.

If you'd listened more to the people around you

Then the galaxy might have stayed the way you knew


	5. Master ObiWan

This poem is for my friend Shanowa, she has asked for a poem about Obi-Wan a long time ago… Err, sorry for that!

Obi-Wan,

Always the calm and composed one

A Master in Negotiate, and so says your famous nickname

Although I have to say; that they couldn't make up something more unique is quite a shame

You are Qui-Gon's living legacy

Since that horrible accident with the Federacy

Yes, you had a very hard time

Yet, you pulled through, it was a great climb

With the help of a 9 year old boy

Who fell in love with Padmé, the 'decoy'

First, you didn't like him, now you do

Because of all you both have been through

You can now call yourself a Jedi Knight

But is was so sudden, and covered in the night

Then your struggle, when Anakin was engulfed by his hormones

It has cost you a lot of desperate moans

Currently, he's the Knight and you're the Master

Everything now goes a whole lot faster.

Your haphazard escapes can proudly called 'a miracle, a wonder'

Still, you won't admit that, ever the calm breeze, never the thunder

Although after your tricky tricks, you do end up in the healers quite often

I'm sure they're quite fond of you, when they see you, they soften

Why? Well that's simple; you're their main money-maker

Furthermore, on a lot of planets, you're the peacemaker

While Anakin makes a mess of it behind your back

Follow Yoda's advise, and give him a whack

Probably you won't, you love him too much

Until you end up once again with a crutch

In the Clone Wars, you'll have to fly

You don't like it, especially when it's Anakin. You even wonder if he's still your ally

After that, you need rest, and maybe a cup of tea?

Yeah, I think on that you would agree

In your life, you've had many losses, and they still haunt you

Qui-Gon, Cerasi, Siri, they're something you can't subdue

What can I say more?

You're the perfect Jedi to the core

Except for one thing, and it became your end

You loved Anakin, your best friend

You didn't saw his mistakes, or his love for Padmé

Well, you did interfere, but only to one degree

Oh, and the biggest one of all:

Palpatine, the big gall

Now you know, but it's too late

Your dear Padawan was all the time used as bait

For a greater thing; Darth Vader

Still, you couldn't kill him, not even Yoda, the persuader

Not only you, but the Galaxy paid dearly for that action

It has lead to a chain reaction

Not that you could help it all, of course

You're only one source

For the fall and rise of the Empire

The conclusion; you had a hard life full suffering, but you never let fall your Jedi attire

Tadaaa! Hope you like it!


End file.
